Casting type fishing reels normally include a spool having a spool axis extending in a transverse direction normal to the fishing line and the casting rod. A frame is disposed about the area of the spool shaft and normally includes a pair of side frame members or plates having spacer posts extending transversely therebetween. One or more side covers are positioned about the outside of the side frame plates and house operative components of the reel such as a gear train, drag mechanism, anti-reverse mechanism, clutch mechanism and the like. A handle is disposed on the outside of one of the side covers, normally the right side cover, and is connected through a crank shaft assembly to the gear train. A level wind mechanism conventionally is provided for traversing the spool during winding of the fishing line thereon.
Casting reels generally have more operative components on the inside thereof, and one of these components often is a trip clutch mechanism which releases the spool so that the spool can rotate freely for casting. Most such mechanisms use a thumb button or thumb bar on the outside of the reel for tripping the interior clutch mechanism. The thumb button or bar is operatively associated with some type of actuator means which either pivots or moves in an arcuate path to actuate the mechanism. This invention is directed to an improved trip clutch mechanism of the character described which operates in a generally linear path to afford more free movement.